This invention relates to a volumetric pump for the parenteral perfusion of solutions, without the need for the substitution or inclusion of additional elements in traditionally used dropper systems.
In the evolution of hospital medicine over the last twenty years, there has been an extraordinary increase in the use of solutions for parenteral administration. The traditional systems used, consisting of dropper chambers and flow regulation by means of metal plates or wheels which narrowed the diameter of the tube, are extremely unsatisfactory with regard to precision, constancy and range of flows. They lack mechanisms to detect cases in which the dropping operation has terminated or the system is blocked, and other defects in the system. In order to solve these problems which are especially important in the administering of intravenous drugs, various models of infusion pumps have appeared on the market, which control the flows by means of different systems: peristaltic, syringes, chambers with compressible rings, etc. All these pumps made it necessary to substitute or include additional elements in the traditional lines, and for reasons of infectious prophylaxis, these elements had to be changed every 24 hours in the case of each patient.